Jellal in Edolas
by Deborahpflover
Summary: Jellal komt onverwacht in Edolas terecht. (Niet dat hij dat weet.) En wat er dan allemaal gebeurdt is misschien te veel voor hem, met twee vechtende Erza's en een dubbelganger. Geschreven samen met mijn achternicht Miranda. (Might be translated in English if people want that.)
1. De wereld vergaat

**Hoi iedereen! Dit is dus het allereerst fanfic dat ik in het Nederlands schrijf... Niet omdat ik het Engels zat ben ofzo, maar mijn achternicht schrijft ook en we besloten samen wat te schrijven. Zij was degene die me verslaafd maakte aan Fairy Tail om mee te beginnen dus het is leuk dit te doen met haar. Hopelijk zijn er wat mensen die dit kunnen lezen. XD Oke, dus dit is een 'wat als?' verhaal. Wat als Jellal op een of andere manier ook in Edolas terecht was gekomen? Wij dachten in ieder geval dat het heel hilaries zou uitpakken. Miranda (mijn achternicht) heeft alle stukjes vanuit Jellal geschreven, ik heb de andere personages geschreven. **

_**Hi everybody! I'm really sorry if you can't read Dutch... anyone who is very interested in reading this but doesn't understand it: I can translate it if you guys want that. It's just that I wrote this with my cousin who got me into Fairy Tail in the first place. she's Dutch and she's not used to writing in English. So we agreed to make it Dutch. If I translated it right away, it wouldn't be her own words anymore. So it's going to stay in Dutch unless there are people who want to read it in English.** **It's a 'what if?' story. What if Jellal managed to end up in Edolas? It would have been hilarious. :P Miranda wrote everything from Jellal's point of view, and I did everyone else. **_

* * *

_Hoofdstuk 1: De wereld vergaat..._

* * *

Verward opende Jellal zijn ogen. De ongelijke grond voelde ongemakkelijk onder zijn rug. Een wijde blauwe lucht strekte zich boven hem uit. Was hij flauwgevallen?

Het drong pas tot hem door dat het niet klopte toen hij een hemel ontwaarde die hem onbekend was. Behalve slechts wolken en een zon strekten zich de schaduwen van andere planeten boven hem uit. Zwevende eilanden bedekten zijn gezichtsveld terwijl hij probeerde te begrijpen waar hij was. Misschien droomde hij, maar de pijn in zijn lichaam leek te echt om een illusie van de slaap te zijn.

Langzaam duwde hij zich overeind. Hij hervond zijn evenwicht op de vreemde bodem en bekeek de onbekende planten om zich heen. Waar was hij terecht gekomen?

Hij schudde verward zijn hoofd om zijn gedachten te klaren. Een minuut geleden was hij nog omsingeld geweest door blauwe wanden, nu bevond hij zich in de buitenlucht, op een plek die hij niet kende. Misschien was hij dan toch gek geworden en was hij zichzelf kwijtgeraakt in de ondragelijke tijd die hij in de gevangenis doorbracht.

Een grote stofwolk in de verte trok zijn aandacht. Op hoge snelheid leek het zijn kant op te komen. Gespannen raapte hij zijn magie bij elkaar en wachtte af.

* * *

Natsu had geen idee waar in _Earthland_ hij naartoe aan het rennen was, maar zolang het weg was van die vervloekte plek was alles goed. Alles beter dan mee worden getrokken in wat wel eens het einde van de wereld kon zijn. En dan was dus niet overdrijven. Erza alleen kon al een ravage aanrichten dat zelfs voor _hem_ nog indrukwekkend was. Dus met twee Erza's die een serieus gevecht aangingen hoefde hij niet te zien wat er zou gebeuren.

Deze hele wereld was voor Natsu nog vreemd en nieuw, zelfs terwijl ze er al een tijdje waren. Hoe dingen eruit zagen , hoe ze klonken en vooral hoe ze roken klopte gewoon niet. Dus had hij ook veel te laat door dat de vaag bekende geur die hij rook afkwam van iemand die hij kende.

Met een enorme klap kwam hij tegen iemand aan en terwijl ze over de grond heen rolde had hij ineens door wie. Jellal. Erza's Jellal. Met vernieuwd enthousiasme sprong Natsu overeind.

"Oi Jellal! Hoe kom jij ineens hier?"

* * *

De stofwolk kreeg plotseling vorm en knalde toen met een immense kracht tegen hem aan. Beduusd bleef Jellal voor de tweede keer die dag op de harde grond liggen. Het duurde een tijd tot hij het roze haar van de persoon – die al enthousiast overeind gesprongen was – herkende.

"Oi Jellal! Hoe kom jij ineens hier?"

Jellal duwde zich weer overeind en keek Natsu verward aan. "Wat is dit voor plek en waarom rende je zo hard?"

Direct sprong er een angst in Natsu's ogen die Jellal nog nooit gezien had. Hij had met Natsu gevochten en had hem meerdere grote gevaren zien trotseren, zonder maar een spoortje van angst. Het gevaar waar Natsu van weg aan het rennen moest zijn geweest moest dan wel heel erg zijn.

"De wereld vergaat!" gilde deze plotseling. "Erza vecht met…"

De rest hoorde Jellal niet eens meer. Natsu's angst had hem het ergste doen vermoeden en toen Erza's naam gevallen was, was dat dan ook genoeg geweest om hem het op een lopen te laten zetten. Hij rende de kant op waar Natsu vandaan was gekomen. Zich verbiedend de mogelijke scenario's te bedenken.

* * *

Op het moment dat Natsu al overeind was gesprongen lag Jellal nog steeds op de grond met een verwarde blik in zijn ogen. Pas toen hij zijn naam hoorde leek hij zich te beseffen dat er ook nog iemand anders was. Het duurde nog een paar tellen voordat Natsu eindelijk de herkenning in zijn ogen zag verschijnen. En natuurlijk -in plaats van te reageren op zijn vraag- kwam Jellal meteen ter zake.

"Wat is dit voor plek en waarom rende je zo hard?"

Meteen was de blijdschap om Jellal terug te zien vervangen door de paniek en doodsangst die Natsu een paar minuten geleden nog voelde. Oh ja. Het einde van de wereld. Hij was bezig te vluchten. Nouja, in ieder geval was Jellal oke, en als hij nu ook meeging zouden ze het _misschien_ allebei overleven. Misschien. Als de Erza's maar niet voluit gingen. De magiër had al een keer bewezen dat hij dingen die normale mensen zouden doden kon overleven.

Alleen terugdenkend aan het gevecht had het er niet naar uitgezien dat ze ook maar enigszins terug zouden houden. Yep, ze waren verdoemd.

"De wereld vergaat! Erza vecht met-"

En ineens scheen Jellal zijn verstand verloren te hebben, want in plaats van weg te rennen zoals ieder normaal mens zijn doen, rende hij juist terug naar waar Natsu net zelf vandaan kwam.

"-Erza…"

Maar het was te laat, Jellal was nu al te ver weg om hem te horen en Natsu bleef hem een ogenblik besluiteloos na staan te kijken voordat hij zich de blik in Erza's ogen herinnerde toen ze de Edolas Erza aanviel. Als Jellal zo graag dood wilde ging Natsu hem niet tegenhouden. Dus draaide hij zich om en sprintte weer weg.


	2. Dubbelgangers

_Hoofdstuk 2: Dubbelgangers..._

* * *

Tientallen nieuwe aanzichten trokken ongemerkt aan Jellal voorbij. Zijn voeten bewogen als vanzelf bij de gedachte aan Erza die voor haar leven vocht.

Hij bleef dezelfde rechte lijn volgen, wensend dat het de weg was die Natsu gevolgd had, tot zich tekenen van strijd aan de linkerkant vertoonden. Hij veranderde van richting, in de hoop dat hij niet te laat zou zijn.

Hij kwam op een enorme open plek terecht. Twee figuren met lange scharlakenrode haren schoten door de lucht en ontmoette elkaar zo nu en dan met groot geweld. Hun strijdkreten donderden door de lucht: "Scarlet!" "Knightwalker!"

De ene was gekleed in een prachtige zilveren uitrusting die werd gesierd door ijzeren vleugels. De ander was gekleed in het zwart en hield een wapen vast dat precies op dat ogenblik van vorm veranderde.

Jellal nam het tafereel even goed in zich op, zich afvragend waar hij mee kon helpen, toen hij besefte dat het figuur met het veranderende wapen amper verschilde van degene in de zilveren uitrusting. Geschrokken wreef hij in zijn ogen, maar toen hij opnieuw keek was hij er nog zekerder van dat hij niet één, maar wel twee Erza's zag!

Verbaasd zette hij een stap achteruit terwijl zijn ogen de twee knappe vrouwen volgden. Hun bewegingen waren lenig en elegant, hun blik was sterk en vastberaden. De haren, waarvan de kleur hem eeuwig in zijn droom volgde, waren identiek.

Zijn hart begon onverwachts hevig te kloppen en het bloed steeg hem naar het hoofd. Verward probeerde hij zijn gezicht te verbergen. Wat gebeurde hier? Waarom reageerde hij zo? Wat moest hij doen?

Te laat zag hij hoe de twee een enorme aanval uitvoerden die resulteerde in een gigantische ontploffing. De kracht van de explosie gooide hem achteruit en slingerde hem tegen een boom. Meteen verdwenen al zijn gedachten en bleef hij verdoofd op de grond liggen.

* * *

In het heetst van de strijd had Erza totaal niet gelet op haar omgeving. Ze was compleet gefocust op het gevecht met haar Edolas-zelf, die –ook al had ze geen magie in haar eigen lichaam- toch haar magische requip-wapen gebruikte alsof het een deel van haarzelf was.

De adrenaline pompte door haar bloed met immense kracht. Ze dacht niet dat er ooit een gevecht was geweest dat meer van haar gevergd had dan dit gevecht. Vooral omdat ze ineens anders moest leren denken, terwijl ze nog steeds diezelfde gedachten moest gebruiken in haar voordeel. Het was zenuwslopend en gevaarlijk.

Haar Edolas-zelf haalde naar haar uit met een perfecte zwaai van haar speer. Met een bijna onmogelijke uithaal wist ze het nog net te blokken voordat ze haar eigen zwaard hief om van het ogenblik gebruik te maken. Maar de reden dat dit gevecht zo moeilijk was werd haar opnieuw ingewreven toen ook haar aanval werd geblokkeerd. Meteen veranderde de speer ook in een nieuw zwaard. De zelfverzekerde grijns die Knightwalker haar toewierp frustreerde haar.

Maar Erza zo zichzelf niet zijn als ze zich liet verslaan in haar eigen spel. Requiping was haar magie, en zij kon een stuk meer dan enkel haar wapen veranderen. Met een glans naar haar tegenstander requipte ze in haar Heavens Wheel armor en wierp zich net zo snel weer terug op haar als ze de vorige keer had gedaan.

Knightwalker zag haar aankomen en sprong op met een strijdkreet: "Scarlet!"

Ze schreeuwde terug met net zoveel passie en kracht als ze kon opbrengen. "Knightwalker!"

Weer flitsten hun zwaarden door de lucht, zo nu en dan beloond wordend met een rake slag, maar meer door de lucht heen snijdend op een haar afstand. Gewone aanvallen leken met elkaar gematched te zijn en Erza bereidde zich voor op een immense aanval. Ze voelde de magic door haar heen stromen en schoot op Knightwalker af met dodelijk precisie.

Te laat besefte ze dat Knightwalker hetzelfde had gedacht en een gelijke aanval op haar afstuurde. Ze raakten elkaar met enorme kracht en werden toen naar achter geslingerd omdat ze op een of andere manier er in waren geslaagd een ontploffing te veroorzaken.

De ontploffing was een mengeling van kleuren, maar haar hart sloeg een slag over toen aan de rand van haar gezichtsveld een vertrouwde kleur blauw haar aandacht trok. Op het moment dat haar voeten de grond weer raakten en ze zichzelf tot stilstand dwong keek ze op.

Jellal's goudachtige donkergroene ogen staarde terug.

De wereld stopte.

Behalve het bonkende geluid van haar hartslag in haar oren hoorde ze niks. De strijd was vergeten. Edolas, Knightwalker, zelfs Fairy Tail leken onbelangrijk op de achtergrond te zijn geschoven. Alles wat ze kon zien, horen, voelen om haar heen was Jellal. Want dit was Jellal. Haar Jellal. Een blik in de duidelijk geschokte en verwarde ogen was genoeg.

"J-Jellal…" stamelde ze, zichzelf verbazend over het feit dat ze zelfs nog _kon_ praten. "Wat doe jij hier?!"

Voor een paar moment leek het of Jellal haar wilde antwoorden. Hij opende zijn mond en keek haar recht in de ogen.

"Prins!"

Een speer zeilde door de lucht en boorde zich in de grond naast Jellal's hoofd. Erza Knightwalker had zich boven op hem geworpen, haar voet op zijn borstkas. In haar hand omklemde ze haar speer –blijkbaar had ze hem terug veranderd- met woede.

"Jij." Siste ze met nauwelijks ingehouden woede. "Landsverrader! Ik zal je…"

Erza voelde zich alsof haar luchtpijp werd dichtgeknepen op het moment dat de speer zich in de grond boorde. Ze was nog nauwelijks over haar opluchting heen toen Knightwalker's dreigement tot haar doordrong. Ze dacht dat dit Mystogan was. Ze wilde wraak nemen. Ze zou Jellal pijn doen.

De woede die ze tot toe had gevoeld was nog niks geweest. Voordat ze zelf had besloten wat ze moest doen schoot haar lichaam al naar voren, Knightwalker van Jellal afsleurend in één woeste beweging.

"Waag het niet Jellal wat aan te doen!"

* * *

Erza's grijsbruine ogen leken dwars door hem heen te kijken. Hij wist dat zij de Erza was die hij kende. Hij zag het aan haar blik, aan haar houding, aan haar reactie. Hij werd in dien mogelijk nog roder dan hij was. Zijn hartslag leek de buitenwereld geheel te overstemmen.

"J-Jellal…" stamelde ze verbaasd. "Wat doe jij hier?!"

Hij wilde antwoorden, toen een harde schreeuw door de lucht sneed.

"Prins!"

Geschrokken keek Jellal toe hoe een speer recht op hem af kwam. Hij ontweek het projectiel op een haar na, waarna het zich met geweld de grond in boorde. Hij was te verbaasd om te reageren toen een schim met rode haren zich op hem stortte. Haar voet duwde zo hard op zijn borstkas dat hij amper lucht kreeg, haar gezicht was nog geen dertig centimeter van hem vandaan. Hij kon haar adem op zijn wang voelen. De identieke grijsbruine ogen hadden een blik die hij niet eerder had gezien. Hij had Erza een hoop nare dingen aangedaan en hij had ook een hoop mooie momenten met haar beleefd, maar nooit had hij verwacht dat ze zich zo gewelddadig op hem zou storten, ook al was dit een andere Erza dan hij kende. Hij kon haar gewoon niet aanvallen, het zou tegen zijn gehele gevoel in gaan. Hij zou zichzelf nooit kunnen vergeven.

Verstijfd keek hij toe hoe ze haar speer pakte en zich klaarmaakte om deze uit de grond te trekken. "Jij," siste ze gevaarlijk, "Landverrader! Ik zal je…"

Een ruk beëindigde haar zin en sleurde haar van hem af. De andere Erza werd door de echte Erza tegen een boom geslingerd. Haar stem trilde van woede toen ze schreeuwde: "Waag het niet Jellal wat aan te doen!"

"Scarlet!" schreeuwde de andere Erza met hernieuwde woede.

"Knightwalker!" gilde de echte Erza weer terug.

Het gevecht begon weer, maar dan nog agressiever dan ervoor. Een hand hielp hem onverwacht overeind. "Kom, het is beter als we gaan. Straks worden we er weer in mee getrokken."

Jellal knikte verdoofd en liet zich meevoeren door de vreemdeling. Zijn hoofd duizelde. Twee Erza's was te veel van het goede. Hij had geen idee wat er aan de hand was, maar het moest wel iets heel vreemds zijn. Blijkbaar was de andere Erza ervan overtuigd dat hij nog steeds slecht was, ze had hem immers landverrader genoemd omdat hij het magic council omvergeworpen had. Toch? Maar wat had ze bedoeld met de uitroep 'prins'? Was dat wel voor hem bedoeld geweest?

"Gaat het?" De vreemdeling leidde hem in een rap tempo weg van het gevecht. Zijn blauwe haren werden echter nog steeds beroerd door druk van de aanvallen. Jellal knikte beduusd.

"Je hebt geluk gehad. Als Erza Scarlet, Erza Knightwalker niet van je afgetrokken had, had deze je zeker vermoord. Je moet voorzichtig zijn in Edolas. De meeste mensen zullen je voor de prins aanzien en die heeft niet overal een goede naam."

De vreemdeling draaide zich nu naar hem om. Zijn donkergroene ogen keken hem bezorgd aan. "Misschien moet jij hier maar een vermomming dragen."

Geschrokken bleef Jellal staan. Nu wist hij zeker dat hij gek geworden was.

Dit was zeker geen gedachteprojectie, zoals Siegrain. Toch had deze man exact hetzelfde gezicht als hij.

* * *

**Arme Jellal, er zijn veel te veel dezelfde mensen om hem heen. XD Het 3e en laatste deel komt er snel aan! Review alsjeblieft! ^^**


	3. De verwarring is compleet

_Hoofdstuk 3: De verwarring is compleet..._

* * *

Natsu wist het zeker. Hij zo _blij_ zijn als deze wereld vernietigd zou worden in het gevecht tussen de twee Erza's. Nadat Jellal zo stom was weggerend, was hij gewoon verder gegaan met het eerdere plan: _Red jezelf want Erza zal niet aarzelen jou te weg te vagen in haar gevecht._ Maar nog geen kwartier later knalde hij –alweer- tegen iemand op.

Dit keer bleef Natsu zelf op de grond liggen, er nu helemaal klaar mee dat iedereen in de weg scheen te lopen. Waren ze gek ofzo?!

ERZA. Was. In. Gevecht. Met. ERZA.

Haar in de weg lopen als ze zo opging in een serieus gevecht was als vragen om vermoordt te worden. Gewoon iets wat je niet deed. Nooit niet. En toch scheen wie dit dan ook weer was dat van plan te zijn.

Naast hem stond iemand op, maar Natsu bleef liggen, ervoor kiezend om hem te negeren. Pas toen blauw haar en donkergroene ogen boven hem verschenen drong het tot hem door wie dit was.

Mystogan: Edolas' Jellal.

Geweldig. Wat was het vandaag met dezelfde mensen?!

"Natsu?" vroeg Mystogan, "Wat is er aan de hand?"

Grappig, Jellal en Mystogan reageerden bijna precies hetzelfde. Als zijn leven op dit moment niet in gevaar was geweest had Natsu er om moeten lachen.

"Erza is in gevecht met Erza! De wereld zal vergaan! Jellal is waarschijnlijk al dood."

Bij elke zin werd het gezicht van Mystogan bleker. "Jellal? Hij is hier? Hij is erheen?!"

Natsu had nauwelijks tijd om 'ja' te knikken of Mystogan was ook al weggstoven. In de richting van Erza, Erza en nu ook Jellal. Blijkbaar maakte het niet veel uit dat ze van andere werelden waren. Ze wilden allebei dood.

* * *

Mystogan rende zo snel als hij kon in de richting waar Natsu vandaan kwam. Erza tegen Erza zou inderdaad een hel van een gevecht worden, maar dat dingen zo verschrikkelijk uit de hand hadden kunnen lopen had zelfs hij niet verwacht. Hoe in _Edolas_ was Jellal van alle mensen nou weer hier terecht gekomen?! Blijkbaar wilde het lot het hem moeilijk maken.

De geluiden van een enorm gevecht bereikten hem, en Mystogan stopte om vol verbazing te kijken naar het schouwspel dat zich voor zijn ogen afspeelde. Erza Scarlet in haar Heavens Wheels armor was zo te zien bezig een immense aanval te bereiden. Een blik op Erza Knightwalker was genoeg om te zien dat ze hetzelfde aan het doen was. Snel dook hij weg achter een rotsblok en zette zich zelf schrap voor de klap die zeker zou komen.

Het was geen klap. Het was een explosie. Hoe ze _dat_ nou weer voor elkaar hadden gekregen was hem een raadsel, maar op een of ander manier slaagden de twee magiërs die enkel met zwaarden vochten erin een explosie te veroorzaken die de hem deed vrezen dat Edolas' zwevende landstukken uit de lucht zouden vallen.

Hij durfde een tijdje niet te bewegen en toen hij opstond zag hij hoe stom dat was geweest. Misschien waren dingen minder uit de hand gelopen als hij eerder gereageerd had. Jellal lag op de grond, duidelijk weggeslingerd door de explosie. En allebei de Erza's stonden met open mond naar hem te kijken. De ene met blosjes op haar wangen en de ander met haat in haar ogen.

Voordat hij kon ingrijpen gooide Erza Knightwalker haar speer door de lucht. Hij miste Jellal's hoofd op een haar na. In een ogenblik stond ze bovenop Jellal, haar hand om de speer, klaar hem af te maken.

"Jij," siste ze gevaarlijk, "Landverrader! Ik zal je…"

Maar voor hij kon ingrijpen was Erza Scarlet al in beweging. Ze greep Erza Knightwalker en slingerde haar tegen een boom met een kracht die hem deed sidderen. Haar stem trilde van woede toen ze schreeuwde: "Waag het niet Jellal wat aan te doen!"

"Scarlet!" schreeuwde Erza Kightwalker met hernieuwde woede.

"Knightwalker!" gilde Erza Scarlet weer terug.

Jellal lag nog steeds verdoofd op de grond, en Mystogan wist dat het nu of nooit was, want allebei de Erza's waren weer in beslag genomen door het gevecht dat nu agressiever dan ooit was. Jellal moest hier weg, en snel ook, anders was de kans groot dat hem iets overkwam. Snel rende hij naar hem toe, proberend uit het zicht te blijven. Toen hij Jellal bereikte greep hij snel zijn hand en trok hem overeind.

"Kom, het is beter als we gaan. Straks worden we er weer in mee getrokken."

Jellal knikte verdoofd en liet zich meevoeren door hem. Het zag er niet naar uit dat hij snel weer bij zinnen zou komen. Maar Mystogan wist dat hij geen tijd had om op Jellal te babysitten. Hij zou zichzelf moeten redden, en snel ook want deze hele opstand begon uit de hand te lopen. Er was geen tijd voor de gevoelens van zijn idiote, Earthlandse tegenpool.

"Gaat het?" vroeg Mystogan terwijl hij hen in rap tempo weg voerde van het gevecht. De kracht van de aanvallen was nog steeds te merken door de wind en de luchtdruk die zijn blauwe haren, nu ze niet meer verborgen zaten onder een kap, om zijn hoofd blies.

"Je hebt geluk gehad. Als Erza Scarlet Erza Knightwalker niet van je afgetrokken had, had deze je zeker vermoord. Je moet voorzichtig zijn in Edolas. De meeste mensen zullen je voor de prins aanzien en die heeft niet overal een goede naam."

Mystogan zei er niet bij dat hij die prins was. Het verhaal was toch veel te lang om te vertellen. Jellal was slim genoeg om dingen zelf uit te puzzelen. Bezorgd draaide hij zich naar hem om, alleen om twee oh zo vertrouwde, verwarde ogen terug te zien staren. Zelfs voor hem, terwijl hij er meer over wist dan iedereen die hier in betrokken was geraakt, was het een vreemd gezicht.

"Misschien moet _jij_ hier maar een vermomming dragen." Zei hij, denkend aan hoe ironisch dat eigenlijk was.

Zijn woorden leken Jellal eindelijk wakker te schudden en hij zag er ineens geschrokken uit.

"W-wat..?" stamelde hij. "Wie _ben_ jij?! Jij bent niet Siegrain! Waarom lijk je dan op mij!?"

Mystogan grijnsde naar Jellal. "Klopt. Ik ben niet Siegrain, ik ben Jellal. Edolas's Jellal. Maar daar snap je niks van. Om het simpel te houden: Ik ben Mystogan. Van Earthlands Fairy Tail."

Jellal zag eruit alsof hij een spook had gezien en werd steeds witter en verwarder. En toen, zonder enige aankondiging, viel hij voor Mystogan's ogen flauw.

* * *

Een aantal stille seconden lang staarde Jellal naar het overbekende, maar oh zo verwarrende gezicht van zijn redder.

"W-wat..?" stamelde hij verbaasd. "Wie _ben_ jij?! Jij bent niet Siegrain! Waarom lijk je dan op mij?!"

De wereld begon te tollen voor zijn ogen. Dit was echt te gek voor woorden. Eerst twee identieke Erza's en nu hijzelf, maar toch weer niet hijzelf. Zelfs het verlies van zijn herinneringen had hem niet zo van slag kunnen maken.

De andere, die zo veel op hem leek, grijnsde. Zag hij er zo uit als hij grijnsde? "Klopt, ik ben niet Siegrain, ik ben Jellal." Hoe kon hij Jellal zijn, hij was zelf toch al Jellal, of… nu werd het hem echt te vaag.

"Edolas' Jellal," verduidelijkte de ander dus maar. "maar daar snap je niks van. Om het simpel te houden: Ik ben Mystogan, van Earthlands Fairytail."

Mystogan? Daar had hij wel eens over gehoord. Dat was die gast die nooit zijn gezicht liet zien, zelfs niet aan zijn eigen kameraden. Was dit de reden dat hij zich altijd verborgen had gehouden? Maar er kon toch niet altijd al iemand zijn geweest die exact hetzelfde gezicht had? Hij wist ook zeker dat hij geen echte tweelingbroer had, of toch wel?

Op dat moment kantelde de wereld en werd alles zwart.

* * *

Jellal raakte de grond en Mystogan staarde voor een paar minuten geschokt naar hem. Oeps… dit was niet de bedoeling. Het was dus echt _niet_ de bedoeling dat Jellal zou flauwvallen. Niet nu, niet zo. Oh Mavis, wat nu? Hij moest de oorlog stoppen, Jellal had geen flauw idee wat er aan de hand was en zou zichzelf waarschijnlijk weer in gevaar brengen. En het zag er naar uit hij niet snel weer waker zou worden.

Misschien had hij iets tactvoller moeten zijn… zonder uitleg jezelf tegenkomen nadat je van een vriendin ook twee versies hebt gezien is ook niet echt wat je erg op je gemak stelt als je maanden in de gevangenis hebt gezeten…

Goed, wat nu?

Hij kon hem niet hier achterlaten, dat was zeker. Maar hem meenemen was ook geen optie. Jellal liep al gevaar doordat hij op hem leek, dus hij kon het beste zo ver mogelijk weg zijn van hem. En van Erza Knightwalker. En alle anderen die voor zijn vader de koning vochten. Maar dat was bijna onmogelijk… heel Edolas steunde de koning. Behalve het verboden Fairy Tail. Maar Jellal bij hun laten zou waarschijnlijk ook niet helpen. Ze waren op dit moment in gevecht. Als er een plek was waar Jellal de meeste kans liep om gevangen te worden, was het _daar_. En Earthlands Fairy Tail was daar ook aan het vechten. Hij kon hen niet nog meer problemen bezorgen.

Nee, het aller veiligst zou zijn om Jellal terug te sturen naar Earthland. Maar… dat betekende de gevangenis. Kon hij hem echt terug sturen naar een leven in gevangenschap?

Een explosie uit de richting van Erza's gevecht schudde hem ruw uit zijn gedachten. Jellal moest hier weg, anders zou hij het niet overleven. Hoe erg hij het ook vond, Mystogan kon hem niet laten sterven hier.

* * *

Toen Jellal zijn ogen weer opende bedekten de blauwe muren opnieuw zijn gezichtsveld. Hij duwde zich overeind en keek even om zich heen om zich ervan te verzekeren dat hij zich echt weer in het magic council bevond. De beelden van de twee Erza's en zijn dubbelganger stonden in zijn geheugen gegrift.

Het moest een droom zijn geweest. En toch, het had allemaal zo echt geleken... Zijn hoofd leek nog steeds pijn te doen van de ontploffing waar hij in terecht was gekomen. Hij schudde zijn hoofd om de gedachte te verdrijven. Hoe lang hij er ook over zou piekeren, hij zou toch niet tot een antwoord komen. Sommige dingen waren nu eenmaal onverklaarbaar.

* * *

**Oke, en dit is het einde van ons random verhaal. Ik hoop dat alle mensen die dit konden lezen het leuk vonden! ^^ Review alsjeblieft!**


End file.
